


they say we're cold-blooded killers

by ehemfitz



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Gossip Girl AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehemfitz/pseuds/ehemfitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're all I have, you know."<br/>C turns over and looks at her, a smirk on her face and a laugh in her eyes. "Oh darling, we have everything, didn't you know?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	they say we're cold-blooded killers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by haipollai's AU ficlet on [tumblr](http://haipollai.tumblr.com/post/52095195774/they-are-the-rich-girls-with-parents-who-give)
> 
> This is a Gossip Girl AU, so it probably makes the most sense if you've seen the show, but if not, just know they're wealthy kids with too much money and not enough love, so they have to make their own.
> 
> Also, what am I doing.

The rich and the careless are one and the same. Don't be fooled by the men in tailored suits, looking like kings but acting like boys.

Watch out for the ruthless women with bright eyes and bloodied lips.

 

High-heels and La Perla litter the floor as J whispers to C under the sheet, the pillowcase still stained with lipstick from a night with no sleep. "You're all I have, you know."

C turns over and looks at her, a smirk on her face and a laugh in her eyes. "Oh darling, we have everything, didn't you know?"

 

The penthouse is empty that morning, as it has been and will be, Manhattan left to the progeny of the wealthy. Carol kisses Jessica goodbye as Jessica steps into the elevator, perfectly made up and in yesterday's silk dress. "I'll see you at Sam's?" Jessica nods as the doors close, leaving Carol in the penthouse, alone but for the maid bringing her breakfast on a silver tray.

 

Steve is sitting on the couch with a beer, watching as Sam talks to Carol, gesturing rapidly but not spilling a drop of Macallan from his glass. James plops down beside him, his Brooklyn background evident in his lack of practiced grace. "They're quite a pair, those two," he tells Steve.

"They were," he says with the kind of satisfaction James will never know.

 

They own the city, but they haven't always. It had to be taken, stolen, gained from parents with fat wallets and empty hearts, from the other prep school kids with private limos and closets of Madison Ave. But it was theirs now; theirs to rule, theirs to enjoy, and theirs to burn down.

 

Sam and Carol had destroyed each other slowly, the way the wax drips down a candlestick until the flame burns itself out. Carol was too good for him, Jessica was fond of saying. Too sure of what she deserved, which Sam wasn't able to provide. There was truth in that. But there was also truth to the way Carol enjoyed the rush of deceit more than the simplicity of happiness in love, the burn of success more than the ease of society romance. Jessica knew that too, but saved her satisfaction for whispering under silk sheets and into warm skin.

 

It was almost too simple, Steve thought, the way he and Sam fucked the night Carol left him for Jessica. Too easy, too obvious. Roommates having comfort sex, what a fucking cliche. But once turned into twice, became four times, became every night. Carol came back and left and returned, " _Forever_ ," she'd whisper as she grinded her hips down, but the next morning Sam would wake to an empty bed and a dejected but sympathetic Steve, until she was gone and didn't come back. And there they were, Sam with his late father's wealth at barely 18, and Steve with the mother who tried so hard and the father who hardly tried at all, living in Sam's penthouse with the world at their disposal. Between bruises and handcuffs and moans of "Never again" said between kisses, they were good, and real, and anything but easy.

 

Carol was, by definition, a loose cannon, but the night Jessica kissed her after a nameless gala she was pliant and willing, letting Jessica have control as she made Carol come for the first time. "It wasn't anything," she insisted, "I don't love you, but-" And it happened again, and again, and Carol tangled her fingers with Jessica's outside the school gates one day, and that was the beginning of the end of anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this without a plot so it might become a series if I can come up with something, possibly delving a bit more into Bucky's dynamic with everyone.  
> Also, I struggle with characterization in AUs, especially because here I wasn't sure how closely to base them on GG characters versus their canon selves, especially with Carol. My apologies for that, I know she reads as much different than her canon persona.


End file.
